


Afraid

by LittleTongue



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Other, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:14:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23782972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleTongue/pseuds/LittleTongue
Summary: You're too mean, I don't like you...Fuck you anyway. You make me wanna scream at the top of my lungs.It hurts, but I won't fight you, you suck anyway. You make me wanna die...
Kudos: 4





	Afraid

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, yes. I've heard the song and I know this might not be the meaning, but...meh..  
> Also, this tackled a very serious topic that should not even be talked about by someone who no longer gets it, but if you're sensitive to this, turn back.

He couldn't feel his arms, or even move them for that matter. 

Mii Swordfighter Brian had been carving away at his own flesh for 30 minutes with the help of his trusty sword, the one he had been equipped with for eight years, mostly forged for fighting.  
He knew how stupid it had been to think that he could even become the next Smash Veteran, a title held by everyone in Smash Kingdom.  
Who knew? 

Brian had fought tooth and nail to try and win this coveted title so he could prove his unconditional love for the Mii Gunner Aero, the straightforward gal and the light of his life.  
He enjoyed every waking moment with her, not having a care in the world or in fighting.  
He enjoyed her company, even more than he enjoyed brutalizing his compatriots. 

But all that changed so suddenly - instead of longing for him and thinking about him, Aero had other plans for herself. She wanted someone who would become Smash Veteran and defend their title, not just some lowly Mii who loses to an electric mouse. 

This burning sensation within made Brian angry - he could feel, deep down inside of his heart and gizzard, the mocking faces of the other fighters, laughing at him, calling him names, and being condescending to him as a whole. 

He once remembered Dark Pit giving him a razor blade during his ceremony, which happened to spark confusion within Brian's mind. What was he to do with this? He never knew...  
Right now, the blade had a more productive use to him as a whole - to cut deep scars in his arms, and then finish them off using his sword. He wanted this pain to be over as he cried silently next to a picture of Aero right beside his flustered face. 

Her smile would always brighten his day. It gave him a sign of hope. It helped him breathe. During this time, he couldn't - it felt like a huge blow to the chest as his breathing got more delayed than his eyesight. He woke up everyday, being scared of the worse possible thing imaginable - finding out that somebody took his place with Aero, and it was no surprise it happened. He showed up to practice, knowing that Aero fell in love with someone new, someone stronger than he was. This destroyed him completely, and ruined his life for worse. Who was he kidding? Why would a magnificent Mii Gunner like her fall in love with a simple Sword fighter like Brian himself? He was aware of the leftover fairy bottle that lay dormant and untouched on his desk, but he had enough energy in himself to destroy it so he won't be tempted to revive himself. 

This unraveling chance crept up inside his brain like a disease, carrying the parasite up to the cerebrum and implanting it in there, forcing Brian to commit unspeakable acts of vandalism to his body. The appearance he once had, that was white, silky smooth skin, had now become a canvas covered in crudely drawn dark red paint, representing each scar he had endured onto himself, to better resemble the pain he had once been given. He loved his fellow fighters dearly, but seeing a Mii Swordfighter in imminent pain wasn't enough to make him feel better. 

He slowly lifted his head to see the red marks on the walls, which were drawn by his blood soaked hands. They were the number of days he felt pain, the number of minutes he spent, awake and hurting. Even they were not enough to match up with his equally broken heart. 

He was just like his brother, whom had succeeded in great lengths to become a Smash Veteran, four years in a row. Brian hated him too, as much as anyone did. In fact, Brian hated everybody.  
He blamed them relentlessly, talking about how much that if they didn't stand in his way, he would become the next Veteran. He could be approved of this title, but no - the other fighters got in the way of HIS hopes and dreams.

Before they made it any worse, Brian took the final blow already - cutting up his skin and flesh, nearly leaving nothing else but bone. With his weak and blood riddled hand, he inched closer to his sword and used all his strength to carry it.

Mostly, he would think that the weight of the sword held it down, the amount of iron it was made out of, or it was because he was too weak to move entirely. With all his might, he aligned his sword with his neck, ready to decapitate himself inside of his own room. Each moment he held back, it made him want to do it faster. 

The blade came flying and across his neck it went, sending his head flying and adding more blood to the scene. He did it - he finally ended it.  
This endless cycle of hurt, grief, suffering, and hate is over.  
Bran is happy that he ended it all, by finding an easy way out.

"See ya soon!" He could hear Aero say, her voice as smooth as snow and bright as the sun, "my Mii in shining armor!"

There were no sounds. There was no light. The only thing that stood on the bed was the remains of Brian and the sword he experienced with. 

The only evidence of his existence was a pool of blood and the tally marks written on the walls of his bedroom. Next time, if other fighters had tried to investigate, they would be met with a goodbye note, red markings, and of course, Brian's sad body. 

The Mii Swordfighter was no more, and he was finally at peace with his feelings and mind. No more could he feel pain.

No more.


End file.
